The Riddle
by Hidden Traces
Summary: Jynx is destined for evil- how could she not be? She's Voldemort's daughter, after all. First, however, she has to find that particular bit of her parentage out, manage to focus on one thing for more than 5 seconds, and convince her mum to get her a bike.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi! This is Tangled Silken Traces, but please call me something shorter that isn't b!#$ (get that too often). This is actually a rewrite of a story I started, and thank you all who decided to read this version! ^^ Anybody who has started to read the other version, the prologue's the same, so if you want to skip it...that's fine. But forget what happened in the other chapters~or you may confuse yourself O.O

Please review! The rating may change.

**Full Summary: **Jynx Lovegood has lived her life without a father. Her mother won't tell her who he was, dropping hints here and there but never being outright. Now, she's finally going to Hogwarts, and things immediately go wrong. That may not sound too unusual for a Lovegood, but from ending up in Slytherin to having a knack for the dead, Jynx is unusual, even for _her_ family...

As canon as I can make it. Takes place during the books.

* * *

Prologue

The student was the picture of relaxed perfection, one that his housemates practically worshipped, and would follow to the death. He filled their heads with shadowed promises of power and blood, saying that one day, after they graduated, they would be the most feared and famous in both the wizarding and non-magic world. They would be the Death Eaters, and he would be Lord Voldemort. Greedily, the Slytherins, his followers, _his servants,_ grasped at the dark, lovely vision he gave them. They vowed to follow him as he conquered death and gave it to others who did not bow down.

Yes, Tom Riddle Junior was and ambitious young man, only seventeen years old, yet as beautiful and cruel as the snakes he spoke to. He did not have friends, nor did he care for them. Love or affection was a weakness and beneath him.

Tonight, he was alone, slipping through Hogwarts-which was_ his_ school- and paced swiftly in front of a wall opposite of a gruesome, ugly tapestry.

_I need to get into the room of Hidden Objects…_

The wall crumbled and formed into a large door. Immediately, Riddle pushed it open and entered the room.

The room of Hidden Objects was cluttered with what would seem like mundane, ordinary objects. Yet, many were powerful and dangerous, therefore fascinating. They were jewels, rough, uncut, precious. And only he, Tom Riddle Junior, Heir of Slytherin, knew about them.

He was looking for a particular treasure that night: a small vial containing unicorn blood. He carelessly pushed aside papers and books, not concerned that he had probably crumpled precious scripts or one of a kind books. They were of no use to him. Ah, there it was! It lay next to dysfunctional time turner. He grasped the little bottle, but then realized that the cork that should have sealed the opening was loose.

He saw that it was empty.

Allowing himself to lose his temper for a moment, he hurled the glass vial at the floor. It collided with the time turner, shattering both. White sand spilled out, and Tom watched with a strange sort of satisfaction.

The sand did not run out, and too late Riddle realized his mistake. Time was already turning.

***

Where was he? It looked like Diagon Alley, but despair hung like a heavy cloud, faces lined with worry and shoulders hunched. He spied a bench with a newspaper left on it. Picking it up, he read the date: years after his time, and yet, the headline read: " Lord Voldemort's Forces Enlarge Dangerously: 13 Deaths In Mass Murder.

_Lord Voldemort._ The name he had chosen for himself. Tom's lips curled into a thin smile.

" Fascinating, " he murmured.

-

"Fascinating? " Allora stared incredulously at the boy who had his back to her. " How is thirteen more dead _fascinating? "_

The boy- who looked to be about her age- did not turn to face her as he answered. " Perhaps I have a different sort of interest than you do, miss. I prefer to stay well informed on the happenings of the world, no matter how bloody it is. "

" I suppose manners isn't one thing you keep up with, " She snapped in reply. " Don't you know you're supposed look at a person when you talk to them? Didn't your mother ever teach you how to be polite? "

He finally looked at her, and Allora had to swallow a gasp of surprise when she saw him: glossy black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was handsome, but Allora refused to acknowledge that. He stared back into her vivid blue eyes and apologized, though Allora wasn't fooled. He switched to another topic. " Do you happen to know a place I can sleep at? "

" How much money do you have?"

" None. "

" Then the streets, " She snarled. She seemed to soften a bit at his look. " Oh, fine. Whatever. You can sleep at my house, as long as you're out at the end of the week. OK? "

***

" So, this is it. " the girl announced as she opened the door to a small brick house. " What do you think? "

" It's very nice, " Tom replied politely.

" Do you know the meaning of lighten up? What's your name, anyway? I'm Allora Lovegood. "

" I'm Tom Riddle. "

***

Tom had never been in a position where he had to feel grateful or curious about anyone beside himself. So, naturally, he was startled when he felt both about this Allora.

That morning, he woke and crept quietly to the kitchen. A small part wondered why he was tiptoeing like he actually cared about Allora's sleep, and that bothered him. He walked normally, not caring to muffle the sound.

Allora wasn't there, but she had left a note. _" I'm at work. I'll be back by midnight. Food's in the fridge; make yourself something. "_

_***  
_

Days Later

He should not smile when she said something funny, or try not to mess up her house just because she worked so hard to keep it clean, or feel uncomfortable when she washed and cooked and he did nothing.

She was beneath him. Her heritage was probably filthy, and all should serve him, as Lord Voldemort. Somehow, though, he had trouble convincing himself.

Who was this girl? How did she do it? Nothing special, with blood filled with dirt and a know-it-all Ravenclaw, parents dead and without a respectful job (from what it seemed, she was probably a prostitute).

It was decided. He would find a way to get back to his own time as soon as possible.

And yet, when she stumbled a moment later, he grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't fall. She smiled and blushed a little. " Thanks, Tom. "

***

Saturday

He waited for her to come home at midnight. When she did, he told her immediately, " I'm leaving tomorrow. "

She didn't look surprised. " You can stay longer, if you want. I didn't really mean that I would kick you out at the end of the week. "

He shook his head. " Thank you, but no. I must get home. "

The reply was soft. " I'll miss you, Tom. "

She then did the one thing that could have stopped him from answering to that improbable comment: _She kissed him._

She drew back a moment later, to see what he would do.

_He should have hexed her. He should have killed her. _How dare she touch him?

_He kissed her back. Every part of him screamed that this wrong, foolish, useless, that he barely knew her, but he disregarded it. Why not? Perhaps it would be his only chance. " Are you scared? " She asked him, eyes glittering. He wasn't. She led him to the bedroom._

_***  
_

He was gone that morning. He left a note: _My name is no longer Tom Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort._

Allora's scream echoed through the house.


	2. Year One

**Carnivorous Hats And Green Corridors**

I did my best to focus on Mum as she sniffled something about "her baby girl growing up already," but the gray forms twisting in the train's smoke drew my attention, as usual. I patted Mum distractedly as I watched the wraith-like shapes twirl. They reminded me of ghostly dancers. I smiled.

"Jynx!" I blinked up at my mother. Allora Lovegood glared down at me with the odd purple-blue eyes I had inherited, but a moment later, she softened and pulled me into a tight hug, wailing, "Oh, Jynx, be careful!" I hugged her back briefly and then wriggled free, grabbing my trunk as the yells of "last call for passengers!" was heard. I gave Mum a swift kiss on the cheek and ran to the train, clambering on board, not realizing I hadn't said good-bye until it was too late.

"Nice, Jynx," I murmured to myself. "You won't see her 'till Christmas!"

_Ooh, Christmas! Shiny lights and ribbons and PRESENTS!_ Distracted once again, I didn't pay attention to where I was going until- _SMACK_!

"Ow, " I said, slightly surprised. I looked at the redhead in front of me who was now rubbing her reddening forehead.

"Were you there a few seconds ago?" I asked her, squinting.

"Y-yes," she stammered, obviously flustered.

"I didn't see you. I was thinking about Christmas. Is there anything you'd like for Christmas?" I asked brightly.

"Um…."

"I've never heard of an 'um' but I can try to find one for you, if you'd like," I offered.

The girl giggled. "I'm Ginny Weasley. Is this your first year, too?"

"Yep," I replied cheerfully. Ginny just kept staring at me, expectant.

I looked back, blankly. Was I supposed to say something? Umm…. "Ever eaten eels soaked in pickle juice and fried in Jell-O? Is that even possible?"

"Er…no, I don't think so- what's your name?"

Oh, that's what I had forgotten! I beamed. "My name is Jynx. Want to find a compartment?"

"Sure," said Ginny shyly, "if you wouldn't mind. "

"Of course not! My cousin Luna said she would save me a spot, anyway. We'll fit you in."

It turned out that Luna had gotten a compartment in the way back, so I had time to get Ginny used to me. Soon she was chatting, and I learned a lot about her: How she would sneak her brothers' brooms out when they weren't looking and fly them ("Don't tell them!" "Of course I won't, Ginny. Is it fun?" "Don't tell me you've never ridden one! I could give you lessons, if you want." " I'd love that, thank you."), how she always felt a little guilty because sometimes her Mum seemed to favor her, the only daughter, while her older brother Ron often got the short stick ("He'd rather die than admit it, though"), she liked the color green, Ron knew and was best friends with Harry Potter (I noted that her face flushed a little at the well-known name), and that she was wondering why she was doing all of the talking and I was not?

So I did tell her a little. 1. I was a Lovegood ("Really? " Ginny asked. "Cool! They've been around as long as the Weasleys, I think. It also kind of explains how you're rather-" She stopped, face flaming.) 2: I had no idea who my father was, 3: I was already running out of facts, 4: We were at the compartment Luna was in.

I opened the glass doors and plopped down next to her, kicking my trunk underneath the seat. Ginny did the same.

Luna didn't even blink at the sight of the redhead. "Hello. I'm Luna. Who are you?"

"Ginny Weasley, " I supplied. Luna nodded and went back to her Quibbler. I grabbed an extra magazine and offered Ginny another. She took it.

We read for the next few hours, the silence often broken by Ginny's frequent questions:

" What's a Dindarad?"

"Wait, Wrackspurts affect your brain? How?"

"Why not just call it a turnip? It looks like a turnip."

" Exactly what do plimpies look like? Do they taste good? "

Luna could answer them more easily than I, but as she was reading and oblivious to the world, I did my best on my own. The last question was easy for me.

"They're…squishy, " I told her, miming squeezing with my hands. "And clear. They taste like lemongrass and…" I struggled for a word- " jellyfish. " I had never eaten jellyfish before, but oh, well. "They're fluttery and sort of slosh in your stomach. "

Ginny looked faintly nauseated. Satisfied, I went back to my magazine.

* * *

Soon enough, we found ourselves standing out on the train platform, staring up at a gigantic man. He was smiling, though, so I smiled right back. He noticed, I think. "Firs' years, c'mon, then," he greeted us, and led us to the edge of a large black lake (I was to learn later that that was what it was named for). "Four ter a boat, " the man ordered gruffly, which followed by Luna, Ginny and I getting in a boat with a boy who had floppy light brown hair and brown eyes. He glared at us suspiciously.

"Why d'you have your wand behind your ear?" he asked, tone rude.

Luna, who the question was directed at, didn't answer, but Ginny bristled at his tone. The boy didn't notice.

"I bet you're from some muggle family, " he continued scornfully. I listened disinterestedly. "I bet you don't even know how to _use- _" He stopped when Luna finally turned to look at him, blue eyes wide and unfocused. " Hello," she told him, as if she hadn't even noticed him there. She probably hadn't. "Did you say something?"

He turned away, muttering. "Freak. "

"I heard that," I told him mildly, my smile not faltering as his glare turned on me. He just didn't know us, was all. "That's OK, you know. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

I caught his next comment- " _Double_ freak. "

I sighed.

* * *

Hogwarts was _beautiful_. I smiled happily, watching as candles floated under and enchanted black sky.

"Aren't you nervous? " Ginny hissed to me, practically hopping from foot to foot, looking pale underneath her freckles. The Sorting was about to begin, and neither of us were listening. I shook my head, but Ginny wasn't looking- she was craning her head to see over the mass of students, expression eager.

Not seeming to find what she was looking for, she whispered, "Where is he?" in a faintly disappointed tone.

"Hmm?"

"Harry Potter!" Ginny's face quickly regained some of it's color and I followed her gaze to look for the famous boy. I couldn't see him. I could, however, see the expression on my new friend.

"You like him," I observed.

She turned scarlet, but was saved from answering as a stern looking, bespectacled woman (I recalled her name to be something like Professor Manacle) called out the first name- "Kivley, Willis!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat Willis had on his head roared. I gave it an inquiring look. When had _that_ gotten there?

"Ludza, Carmin!" A thin brunette girl tripped towards the hat. It took longer than Kivley, Willis before-

"RAVENCLAW!"

I listened for a while (Soren Fox, the Boy-With-An-Opinion from the boat ride became Gryffindor along with Colin Creevy, while Aquila Black became Slytherin). But one thing rarely interested me for long, and my mind and eyes began to wander to the teachers. One or two seats were empty, I noted. Manacle's and two other's. I knew the Headmaster, Dumbledore, and I thought I recognized a blond haired, blue eyed man who smiled as much as I did. But his looked forced. What was his name again? Glob? Gibbons? Gilderloy, that was it. Gilderloy Lockhart. I seemed to remember Mum calling him an " idiot and a fraud, and we'll have nothing to do with his damn books." So that would be interesting.

"Miss Lovegood! Miss Lovegood!" My head snapped to find Professor Manacle- and everyone else- staring at me. Oops. Ginny murmured something encouraging as I started towards the Hat. I gave it a suspicious look. Was it safe? Normally I didn't put hats with a mouth on my head- they might eat it-

"Please put the Sorting Hat on, Miss Lovegood," Professor Manacle said impatiently.

Right. I let the big, floppy, possibly carnivorous thing slip over my eyes. Staring at blackness, I waited.

But nothing happened.

One minute. Two minutes.

I could hear people starting to whisper restlessly and I began to feel the first twinge of something negative in my stomach- what if the Sorting Hat never decided? What if I didn't make it in? Was it because…I hated to think of the possibility, but….was it because I didn't know who my father was? But no, that wasn't rational. Wait, since when was I rational? OK- Hat, sorry I thought you might eat my head and still do not trust that I'm completely safe wearing you but could you please put me where my father went-

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat finally screamed.

I yanked the thing off my head (which was thankfully still attached to my neck) and went over to my new House's table unhurriedly, mind whirling. _My father was a Slytherin? _I had thought, from the clues my mother had dropped occasionally, that he might have been Ravenclaw. _"Nothing much escaped his notice,"_ I remembered Mum saying when I was nine, and then later, _"He always found some new information he would get caught up in."_ I supposed, now, that that would work for Slytherin as well.

Just one problem- Mum _HATED_ Slytherin.

I watched as Luna became a Ravenclaw and Ginny (throwing me an anxious glance as she went) made her way to the Gryffindor table. Soon enough, the Sorting was over and the feast began. I took a little bit of everything, not knowing what was what. My eyes widened. This stuff (which was lumpy and purplish gray) was _good._

"Excuse me, " The girl next to me tapped me on the shoulder. " Dreamer. Pass the potatoes, please."

She looked familiar. I drew up a name. " Are you Aquila Black? "

"You're close," she told me, drooping heavy-lidded eyes so that she looked lazy and half-asleep, "but no. The one you want is my twin-" She tossed light blond hair in the direction of a girl identical to her, who looked so tired that I wouldn't have been surprised if she fell asleep in her pudding. "- I'm Cassiopeia. "

"Hi, Cassy."

Cassiopeia laughed, obviously delighted. She dropped her formal tone. "How did you know I liked that nickname?"

I smiled back. "I didn't."

"Oh." She turned away, and for a moment I thought she was done talking, even though I hadn't given her the potatoes yet. Then I saw her twin jump and her eyes fly open wide, as if she had just been kicked under the table.

"Wake up, Quil. This is- wait, what's your name?" She raised a pale eyebrow at me. I noticed her eyes were light green.

"Jynx- with a 'y'. You have pretty eyes." I was talking to both of them.

"Thank you," Aquila mumbled, already starting to fall asleep again. "And my name is…" _Plop_. Right in the pudding- I thought so.

"Now, pass the potatoes," Cassy said.

* * *

"_This_ is the Slytherin Common Room?" One of the smaller boys (whom I noticed was getting several nasty looks, for some reason) asked, black eyes round with wonder.

He had a point in asking, I rather thought. The Common Room was certainly a sight to behold. Rough stone walls and a low, sloping ceiling surrounded us. Intricately carved, dark wood held skulls and other odd, intriguing objects, and misty green light filtered through lanterns hanging from chains. By the fireplace, many regal, high-backed chairs had been placed. I picked up a skull to inspect it more closely.

"It's human," I told Aquila certainly.

Aquila eyed it warily, is if expecting the skull to bite her. " That's…nice. "

"And that one-" I pointed "- is a Boomslang. That one's a Griffin's, and that one there-"

"I'm quite sure I've received the point," Aquila cut me off, tone delicate. There was a point? "Thank you."

"Do you work a lot with that sort of stuff?" A large, rather plain girl with dark eyes and tangled orange hair asked eagerly.

"No," I replied cheerfully.

Disappointed- "Oh."

"Enough chit-chat, " the boy prefect ordered briskly. "Now, remember, the password is 'hogwash'. Easy enough- but getting into your dormitories is harder. "

I saw the boy who had been in awe of the Common Room gulp. A few gave him contemptuous glances.

"It's very simple. You have to solve a problem and judged on your solution will you be put in your rooms- with the three other roommates who you shall be stuck with for the next seven years. Girls go to the left, boys to the right. Once you go, close your eyes and wait- your whole little adventure shall happen in your mind. Choose wisely," he added with a snicker, and opened the door.

"One more thing," he added. "Slytherins strongly believe in House loyalty and union, just as a little reminder for your stay here."

We filed in. I closed my eyes and waited, ignoring that it felt quite like this was the second time I had done this in this night. All I needed was a stool and a head-eating hat to complete the image. Soon enough, a voice slid into my brain and practically _dripped _it's words in.

Open your eyes. 

I wondered if it was an illusion, that voice. I kept my eyes squeezed closed. Or maybe it was real? It sounded a bit like those hybrids my Uncle Xenny was researching, the ones whose eyes would ooze pus and only ate the-

Now, girl.

Fine, whatever you say. I opened my eyes.

And blinked.

I was no longer in the Slytherin corridor leading to the dorms. I stood in some sort of house. It was very bland and simple, and who ever owned it really needed to redecorate it, but-

Your task is to get out of this house. There is only one corridor that can lead you out, and that is the green one. Use the map- a book appeared in my hand- to help you. Also- I hope, for your sake, that you're a fast runner. You'll get it- you seem like one for illogical logic. Goodbye, now. 

Oh, dear. Feeling just a little bit lost, I peeked inside the book that whoever-the-voice-who-talked-to-me-was gave me. Sure enough, it was an extremely detailed map of every floor of the house (which turned out to be extremely large), so I searched the pages for the green hall.

I didn't find it, obviously. That would have been too easy. Feeling the corners of my mouth pull up slightly ( I liked something new to challenge me), I went through it again, carefully making note of anything green.

…Green glass vases on the seventh floor…green velvet coverings on unused bookshelves…but it wasn't enough for a whole _corridor_.

Why, there was even a little green dot on the edge of each right page of the map book. Sighing slightly, I flipped the book shut-

-And let out a tiny "oh!" of surprise.

If I flipped through the book from the beginning to end, the green dots blurred together to form a straight, unbroken green line. The map was showing a new hallway- but how did I get there?

I frowned lightly. Illogical logic. _It doesn't have to make sense, _I told myself. Illogical logic, illogical logic, illogical logic….

_Wait! _I was thinking of it the wrong way. This was an illusion, wasn't it? Who said I had to _find_ the corridor? Maybe all I had to do was find the _idea_. Let's see… To create the green line on the map, the thing I needed was speed- to flip the pages really fast so that the dots ran together-

I hope, for your sake, that you're a fast runner.

I allowed myself a grin. All I had to do was run at top speed through all of the levels, like the line. It was so perfectly illogical that it could work. I was sure of it.

After checking the map again, I found I was on the top floor, and the nearest stairway was close by. I ran to it, and upon seeing the long, spiraling rail that followed the stairs down, I altered my plan a little. I swung my legs over the rail, made sure I had my balance, and pushed off-

" WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! " I laughed as I picked up speed, my black hair flying out behind me. Faster and faster I went- I was reaching the last level- I couldn't stop-

I hadn't actually thought about this part. Whoopsie.

And then, the rail was gone from underneath me and I sailed forward, head first and with wide eyes, right into a….bed? I suddenly found my face smashed in Slytherin green and silver bed covers. Sitting up, I looked around. Yep, definitely Slytherin.

Congratulations, The voice told me. Very clever of you.

"Will you stay here?" I asked aloud.

Perhaps, it replied.

"I'm going to call you Molasses."

I heard Molasses give what rather sounded like a sigh. If you wish it, child.

"Who are you?"

No answer. Molasses was gone. Having nothing else to do, I started unpacking my trunk, putting things in little places obviously made for that purpose (shelves under the bed, a small cabinet with a key that could also be used as a bedside table, and I even found hollowed out compartments in the bedposts- very secretive and Slytherin-ish) I saved little things for last- a blue and white china fox that could fit in the palm of my hand, a charm bracelet bare of charms (which I immediately put on) a little glass rose (my grandmother's) and my diary.

The diary was small, and charmed by my mother so that it never ran out of pages and would only open for me (and even I needed a password). I had gotten it as soon as I learned how to write, as a gift from my uncle. I murmured the password, and watched as the tiny lock unclasped, and then flipped to the page that I had specifically left for clues of my unknown, absent father. I grimaced at the short list, before adding, "Slytherin" to it.

After hiding the diary away, I had nothing to do but wait. I was just beginning to think that my roommates must not be the brightest if it was taking them such an awfully long time for them to solve the puzzle, when the door slammed open and a blond-haired blur streaked in. The girl was running at top speed and apparently couldn't stop- that is, until she ran right into the wall. I got up and hurried over.

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl, who was lying face down in front of me.

"No," The girl, I could now identify as Cassy, moaned. "I think my nose is broken."

She rolled over slowly and sat up, to stare at me with wide eyes (which, with heavy eyes like those, it simply looked normal). "Jynx!"

"Your nose is most definitely not broken," I told her.

Cassy poked said part of her face. "No? Maybe it's just bruised. You had that thing about the green corridor, too?"

I nodded.

Cassy sat up straighter. "I only took so long because the curtains kept falling down."

I looked at her blankly. "Curtains?"

"Oh, did you do something different? I took down those transparent blue curtains, hung them on the walls of the shortest yellow corridor that I could find. The colors on top of each other looked sort of green. The problem was, I had to attach the hangings to the ceiling as well, and that didn't work out too well." Cassy shrugged. "So when I finally realized that I could probably just use magic to get them up there, I was so relieved I ran out as fast as I could. Unfortunately-" She smiled sheepishly- " I forgot to stop. "

"How-" She began to ask when she was interrupted by a bellow and a familiar girl with orange hair appeared and fell, apparently from the ceiling, landing with a spectacular crash. She bolted upright before clutching her head with a groan and crumpling back down. It was Cassy's turn to rush over then, me a beat behind.

" What-? " She asked, reaching out her hand help the other girl up.

Once the girl was sitting comfortably, she told us- "I fell through the floor by accident. " She turned a mottled pink, obviously embarrassed.

Well. I supposed falling through the floor would definitely be fast enough.

"What is going on?" A new voice came from behind. Aquila Black walked in calmly. Cassy stared in disbelief-

"How come you're not running?"

"Why am I not what?"

"Well, then, how'd you solve it?"

"I simply found the owner of the house and demanded he let me out."

Cassy stared some more.

"Just…just like that?"

Aquila sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, Cassiopeia, just like that. What did you do? Smash the floor and dig your way out?"

The orange-haired girl blushed darker.

"Was the owner's name Molasses?" I asked interestedly.

Now Aquila and the girl from the ceiling joined Cassy in the staring thing. I stared back.

"What?"

"Anywaaaaay," Cassy said, turning to the unknown girl, "You haven't mentioned your name."

"Katrina Rivers."

"I know of that family," Aquila piped up. "Respectable. Mama has spoken highly of them."

I noticed her voice changed slightly at 'Mama'.

Katrina just nodded, looking awkward.

"Well, I reckon it's time for bed," Cassy said, attempting a break from the slightly stiff silence. Katrina mumbled something in agreement and Aquila gave a prim nod. I was already heading for the covers.

It took me a while to go to sleep, listening to Katrina's sort snores and Aquila's and Cassy's faintly rasping breaths. When my eyes finally slid closed, I dreamed of the thick green coils of a snake, and eyes that flashed from human to serpent, from brown to red….

And when I woke up, I did not remember.

* * *

A/N: Alright, please don't kill me...I know it took a while! Two months...*cough* ." You'll notice I changed some things: The summary is different now, the rating is "M" because I am paranoid, and my pen name...I'm now Hidden Traces. It's like a shortened version of my other pen name, eh?

-Yes, Professor Manacle is actually McGonagall and Jynx just screwed it up!

Big thanks to **Inauspicious Stars**, as she is my beta...

Shout-out to: _Allian_ (Who I have learned is actually _Yeizhi_),_ Inauspicious Stars, XShanz97X, Rainglyph13 _for reviewing. I really appreciate it, guys!

If you review, I'll tell you the secret of that riddle they were given, if you like.

(March 18- Edited a teensy thing- Jynx no longer has a Sight. Oh, well...it would have been a fun idea to play with, but I don't want her anywhere near Mary-Sue-ish and it wasn't a needed attribute, anyway.)


	3. Year One II

**Ghosts And Purebloods**

_Dear Mum, _

_I miss you! Things are interesting here. My classes are interesting, and off to a good start. Even though I do not know if you really want to know, I shall tell you about them:_

_Herbology- Professor Sprout is so sweet! We are with Luna's class, so we pair up. Professor knows many of the plants we talk about, so my friend Aquila had to admit that their must be *bilisias, and sort of apologized. Although Ginny Weasley, from Griffindor, still insists on calling a Gurdyroot a turnip._

_I do like Potions, as well. I think the teacher likes it, too, though I am doubtful he likes very much else. He is nice enough, but he is often frowning. Sometimes, I wonder if his face will stay stuck like that, the way you told me mine would when I was younger. It is a rude thought._

_DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts, you know) is taught by Gilderloy Lockhart. Remember? The one you think is an idiot? I do wish you wouldn't call him names, but he is rather silly. During class, a pixie came out and bit me. The Professor quickly reassured me the little thing would be gone in a moment, and began waving his wand, saying things that sounded nonsensical even for a spell, but the pixie was still there! Could you blame me for laughing a little? The pixie hid in my desk and I fed it bits of biscuit that I had in my pocket from breakfast. _

_Charms- Cassy lit Professor Flitwick's hair on fire. She insists it was an accident._

_There are a few other classes, but I am bored with this subject now and want to move on. I think I'll tell you about my friends. I have three roommates: Aquila, Cassy and Kat. Aquila and Cassy are perfect look-alikes, but are very different from each other. Sometimes I think Cassy is a boy in disguise, while Aquila is a princess. A very polite one. Well, their family is practically royalty, but that's not what I mean. I have also met Ginny Weasley, and she seems nice enough. However, we are not in the same House, and I have a feeling my older Housemates would not be pleased if I make a strong friendship with her, for our House has a tendency to keep to itself._

_Since this is our free period and have nothing better to do, we're all writing- Aquila to her mother, like me, and Cassy in a new diary. She has told her sister and me that she'll spell her entries invisible and write fake ones on top. The real entries will come through if they know the password, sort of like my own journal. I'm a bit impressed. The enchantment seems like no easy task to perform._

_I ought to go now. I do not feel much like letter-writing anymore._

_Love,_

_Jynx._

_Oh, by the way, if you didn't know yet, I have been Sorted into Slytherin. I would really appreciate it if you didn't disown me. I just asked the Hat to put me where my father was- I'm supposing it did?_

There, I was done. I would have to borrow an owl. I saw that Aquila was done, as well.

"I'm going to mail my letter. Would you like to come, too?" I offered.

Aquila simply nodded. I sort of thought she didn't like me very much, but was tolerant of my presence. It seemed rather Aquila-ish.

We walked silently through the Halls. I felt the sudden urge to hum. And was therefore given weird looks. Which I ignored. But Aquila was uncomfortable. So I shut up.

…would whistling be considered strange, as well? Because there was this lovely tune I was just dying to- WAS THAT A CHICKEN?

…No, it wasn't, just a student who seemed to have gotten off at the bad end of a duel. False alarm, darlings.

What was I talking about, again? Pigeons? Why was I talking about pi-?

"Jinx, look out!" Aquila snapped.

My head whipped up, but it was too late and I smashed into a certain obnoxious Gryffindor, sending him sprawling. "Watch where you're going, freak," Soren Fox spat.

I drew back. "I _was_ going to apologize, but I don't suppose you'd take it from me."

I saw several Slytherins passing give angry glances, but pass by. I do not think their looks were directed at me. I offered him my hand, anyways, and was almost surprised when he took it. He yanked me down so that I slammed into the stone floor.

_I will not cry. I will _not_. I shouldn't have tried to help. _

Aquila helped me up as watching Gryffindors (and a few from other Houses) jeered and laughed. I dusted myself off, willing my face to be smooth_. _

_It's not personal. I will not cry. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion._

"Thank you, Aquila." My voice was even and cheerful as ever. "Shall we go, then?"

Aquila nodded tightly. As we left, the yells of "Freak! Slimy little Slytherin! Disgusting snakes!" chased us.

We walked on, not saying anything.

We sent out our letters without further interruption, and as we walked back, I requested a stop at the Hospital Wing.

"That's fine," Aquila replied. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "I have to get a tonic. Apparently I was born very sickly, and still am on medicine to make sure I don't fall back into that state."

Apparently that was enough for Aquila, and we fell back into silence. It did not bother me. If Cassy were here, she'd have to fill the air with chatter, but Aquila seemed to find treasure in quiet, and as much as I liked her sister, I could appreciate the peace more.

We entered the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomfrey did not come bustling over, as she had done the days before. "Just a minute," I heard her call.

A second later, she _did_ bustle over, taking me (and my shadow, Aquila) in and smiled distractedly. "Here for your potion, are you? Ah, yes. I've received a letter from your Healer- he wants to strengthen your doses so you don't have to take them so frequently. Assuming that's all right with you, we're going to start today. I'm going to be strengthening them gradually with each dose."

"That's fine."

"Good." She handed the bottle to me. "Drink up- oh," she said suddenly, "where's your friend? "

I didn't answer, choosing instead to down the bitter potion. It had a strange aftertaste. Just as I was about to go, Aquila appeared.

I thanked Madam Pomfrey and we left. Aquila didn't say what she had been doing, and I didn't ask- perhaps she'd tell me later. But for now, I had to use the loo.

When I entered the bathroom, an odd sight greeted me- it's not every day you see a sobbing ghost…who apparently hates your guts…?

"Go AWAY!" The miserable girl snarled.

Well, obviously I wasn't going to do that. I had to pee.

After I finished, you know, _business_, I attempted to approach the young (in looks, anyway) ghost. She looked like she must have died at around my age, with dark pigtails and glasses. I had heard about her- her name was Moaning Myrtle.

I smiled. "Hello, Myrtle. I'm Jynx."

She pouted. "Nobody calls me just Myrtle. How'd you know who I was?"

"Don't you like your name? I like Myrtle." Not to mention that I thought 'moaning' wasn't really a word one wanted to be described with. "That's a type of tree, you know. I've seen them before. They're pretty, like you."

She stared at me, mouth slightly open. "I'm not pretty. Everybody hates me." Tears filled her eyes. "Nobody comes here anymore, once they meet me."

Poor thing. "I'll come back, if you'd like," I offered. "We can be friends."

She eyed me suspiciously. " Friends? You're not lying?"

"Not lying," I confirmed. "Friends until I die. I promise. I'll tell you everything that happens to me and you'll tell me about you."

I ended up spending another half an hour in a dirty, empty bathroom, getting an extremely detailed tour and a play-by-play account of how Myrtle died. It was quite interesting. Did you know that there are designs of _snakes _on the faucets? Something to think about on a rainy day…or a sunny one…or overcast…anyway.

Onward we trot.

And so, I trotted onward to the Slytherin Common Room, muttering the phrase needed- "_veneno**_"- to see Aquila and Cassy huddled with their backs to me, doing what I assumed was homework. I paused for a minute, catching a bit of what Aquila was saying.

"– fell, and no-one did anything. We checked in to the Hospital a little while later for a tonic she needed, and guess who I saw knocked out and nearly unrecognizable?" Her voice was extremely satisfied. "Slytherins stick together. Soren Fox definitely got his medicine."

Suddenly realizing what they were talking about, I decided it was a good time to make my presence known.

"Hi, Cassy. Hi, Aquila. Sorry it took so long. I met someone who likes to talk."

"What, Cassy doesn't blabber enough for you?" I looked at Aquila, eyes a little wider than normal. She was- she was _teasing! _

I gave a slow smile as Cassy opened her mouth to protest.

Someone coughed politely. It was Draco Malfoy.

It was if a switch had been flicked on for my identical friends.

"Cousin," Cassy greeted him, the cool, arrogant voice she used completely foreign to me. She sounded more like the pureblood she was than the girl I had only known for a week.

"Do sit down," Aquila told him, voice crisp and calculating, though that wasn't as much of a change.

Draco smirked and fell lazily into a chair. He nodded to me. "Lovegood."

I decided not to be surprised and follow my friends' example. "Malfoy." My voice was at it's most serene.

"What is you want, Draco?" Aquila asked.

He gave a little smirk. "Do you know Potter?"

"Of course," Cassy replied disdainfully. "Who doesn't?"

His pale eyes gleamed in some emotion I did not care to be familiar with. "I would like to know your opinion on him."

Aquila looked bored. "Unremarkable. There isn't much I can base an opinion on. He drove with that Weasley boy in a flying car, did he not?"

That's right. I had forgotten that. The boy, who was Ginny's relative I believe, had received a Howler afterwards. Slytherin on a whole found that quite amusing.

"You'd better keep your head, cousin, and play it cool," Cassy advised. "There are easier pickings than a boy who has got the support of the whole wizarding world."

Who was she and what had she done with Cassiopeia Isolde Black?

Draco shrugged, an ugly look on his face. "I'm not here for that, really. I just wanted to know when you're going to make a name for yourselves. You're the _Blacks_." As if that meant something big. I supposed it did, for him. "You can't just keep your head down."

"It's the first week of school," Aquila pointed out. "We've got more than enough time. Relax, cousin, and be gone. We have homework to do."

As soon as he left, Cassy turned to Aquila. "I still think he's a total prat. And a coward. And a slimy, slithering, spoiled, kiss-ass Slytherin."

"Slytherins aren't all that bad," Aquila argued. "They're clever, ambitious, they follow through and know how to keep secrets."

"Slytherins are impossible to trust, usually give into the temptations of the Dark, good at lying, deceiving, manipulating- "

"Why're you in Slytherin, then?" Aquila snapped.

Cassy softened. "Because you were already sorted in here," she said. Then so quietly I knew I wasn't supposed to hear, "and because I thought Mama would like it."

With that, she turned to me and smiled. "Can we keep going on the homework?"

Cassy? Wanting to do homework? Puzzled with her sudden change in mood, I nodded and said nothing, pretending nothing was out of sorts. I suspected that my friends had a secret, but I wouldn't pry.

Not yet, anyway. I would wait for the right time.

I am very Slytherin that way, I think. Perhaps that's why the Hat put me in this House, and it had nothing to do with my father… but I still had to find out about him, anyway.

"Aquila?" I asked, thinking she would be more likely to know the answer to what I was about to ask.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you know where they keep school records?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I do not. I can show you where they keep awards and such, but that's all."

I nodded. "Would you show me some time?"

"I'd be willing," Was her neutral reply.

I thanked her and then began the process of sucking on my quill until it would deteriorate.

* * *

**A/N: **

* Bilisia- I totally made that plant up (with the help of a latin dictionary)

** Veneno- 'to poison' in latin.

Alright! How'dya like it? Please review!

To those who already have...shoutout! Thank you... _Rainglyph13, yeizhi, _and_ Winter's Children (originally Inauspicious Stars)_

_Winter's Children__, _double thanks for being my beta (a faster or more efficient one I could not ask for^^)

I must tell you, I am totally out of my comfort zone writing this. First of all, it's first person. I am terrible at that. Second of all, I have no idea how to write the POV of a spacey weirdo. Third- I have never written chapters this long in my life...the mini-story I'm working on, "Gilded Lillies" is much easier to write. Check it out!

Another thing. Rating has changed again. YES, again. It is now down a notch. Yaaay.

Now...I have plans to do someone else's POV sometime in the near future. I need your help deciding who to choose! As well as...what House do you think you'd be in?


	4. Year One III

**Misfits, Voices and Secrets**

October announced its arrival with heavy storms and raindrops the size of acorns. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch team were pushed very hard by their Captains in preparation of their first match of the season- against each other. It became a common sight to see exhausted, mud-splattered students wearing red or green and disgruntled expressions.

It was not out of the ordinary to see Ginny and I, rain-drenched and clutching broomsticks after practicing in the fields as well- Ginny had kept her word from the time on the train and was helping me fly, after the official lessons with Madam Hooch went slightly awry (I managed to fly into a stone wall in an extremely undignified manner and woke up in the Hospital Wing a day later). Under Ginny's training, I was improving. Well, except that time gravity and the broom had a disagreement and I somehow found myself with a face full of grass and a broken nose…of course, Ginny didn't tell anyone what I managed to get into during the lessons.

A few people were not pleased with Ginny helping me, such as Percy Weasley, her brother. His reason was one I thought was nice of him- he was worried that his younger sister would catch a cold from all that time in the rain. After forcing her to drink a Pepper-Up Potion, resulting in Ginny's face becoming very red and steam coming out of her ears, he left us alone.

Others disliked it as a matter of what Aquila labeled as 'House Pride'. I did not know how Soren Fox tripping me in the corridors every chance he got was helping Gryffindor. Well, I suppose it made them laugh…I was side entertainment for hungry lions. After the elder Slytherins knew this, Soren often was prevented from approaching me due to the way my Housemates seemed to mysteriously appear whenever he began to start on me. He stopped paying me any mind, asides from a few nasty looks. I started helping other Slytherins that were being bullied, along with others who had been doing it for years to help younger Housemates (usually from other spiteful Gryffindors- it seemed to be a trend) until they could fend for themselves. Aquila, Cassy and Katrina did it as well, one of them joining me and one or two older students as we kept a lookout for anything. There had been doubts about me helping (I listened, pretended I didn't hear, and went anyway), but a liking was taken to me when they found that I was a quick learner and a decent spellcaster when I put my mind to it. Sometimes we had to be sneaky about helping- Slytherins were a prideful lot. A few, however, had no such qualms about accepting help, such as a girl named Bridget Liv, who taught me a few very nice hexes that weren't taught at Hogwarts for certain reasons.

And so, I settled in to life away from Hogwarts, beginning to think of it almost as something like a second home.

Soon enough, it was time for Halloween- and the feast that accompanied it. I smiled as I entered the Great Hall. The teachers had really outdone themselves this time. Live bats screeched above us, giant carved pumpkins leered down and skeletons were dancing in the sidelines. It all looked very splendid in the candlelight. I smiled through a mouth of beans, and then scanned the room for Ginny and Luna's reaction to the grandeur. To my surprise, neither of them were present. Giving a longing look at my plate, I got up.

"Be right back," I murmured. Aquila gave me a questioning look but let it go.

As I left the Great Hall, I looked around. _Where could they be? Why would they miss the- what is that? _As I came closer, I saw a small figure lying on the floor- with red hair. _Ginny!_ I ran over and knelt down, right in the water- the water? I saw something strangely red reflected in it…slowly I looked up.

I could not prevent the soft gasp that escaped me when I saw the sight. Foot high, bloody words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light of the torches. It read in all capitals- "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE." Below it, a mangy cat that was looking terribly stiff was hanging from a torch bracket. I shivered. If cats could look terrified…

With what felt suspiciously like dread creeping in my stomach, I looked down at Ginny's hands. They were covered in red that matched the words on the wall, and cat's hair was sticking to them.

And if it wasn't a bad time already, I heard Luna's voice behind me. "Jynx? Why are you in the puddle? You're getting awfully wet." I shook my head, trying to clear it. I had to make a choice- leave Ginny here and get out before the feast ended and we were caught, or drag her away and hide.

Well, the latter was a Gryffindor thing to do…and the first was what a stereotypical Slytherin would do. I set my jaw. You didn't have to be Gryffindor to do a nice thing once in a while. Besides, Ginny would owe me after this- that could be useful. Choice two it was.

I got up, gripping Ginny's limp arms. "Could you please grab her ankles?" I asked Luna, emotions back under control and usual placid smile in place. "I'll answer questions later."

Luna did so without comment, but I saw through the vagueness in her eyes to the sparks buried in the silver depths. "Where are we going?"

"The girls bathroom."

**

* * *

**"What happened to her?" Moaning Myrtle asked gleefully.

"Bad things," I replied cheerfully. "Besides that, I don't-" I paused. "What was that?"

"I don't hear anything," Myrtle informed me.

"Me either," Luna said. "Perhaps there is a Wrackspurt around?"

It was logical. I waved my arms in an attempt to bat the little things off. Even so, I didn't think Wrackspurts whispered, _"Soo hungry…for so long…" _

Well, back to the matter at hand. Ginny seemed to be waking up. I looked at the red on her hands, and the cat hair, and made a decision.

I grabbed Luna's hand and yanked her into a stall. Myrtle followed, and I motioned for both of them to be silent. Standing on the seat of the toilet, I peeked over the edge of the door. Ginny was standing up now, eyes wide and strangely glassy. She didn't see me. Instead, she turned around to face the sinks. What was she doing?

I wasn't particularly enlightened when she said, in a voice very unlike her own, _"OPEN," _either. Or when the sinks separated, revealing a long, snaking tunnel deep into the ground…

I glanced at Luna, who was peeking through the crack in the door. Myrtle had disappeared somewhere.

Suddenly, I heard from the voice I still did not think had anything to do with Wrackspurts, _" I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!"_

And I could've sworn I saw Ginny jump into the hole and into the dark just before my vision went black.

**

* * *

**The first thing I saw when I woke up was the fact Luna wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Oh, you're awake!" Luna smiled at me dreamily. "I was wondering how long it would be. It's around midnight, you know. "

I nodded. "Did you see what happened?"

"Oh, I couldn't see much through the door. I did hear quite a bit of hissing, though."

Hissing?

"You did hear Ginny say, 'open', though, didn't you?" I asked.

"Oh, no. Ginny was the one hissing, I think. "

I decided it was time to change the subject. "Why are you not wearing shoes, Luna?"

Luna wiggled her toes. "That's the reason I missed the Feast. I've lost my shoes. I suspect Nargles may be behind it- you know how mischievous they can be- but if it's not them, it's the other Ravenclaws. They think I'm odd, you see. I'm called Loony Lovegood behind my back, though they aren't very good at keeping it a secret."

My cousin's voice had become a little higher at the end of her speech. I patted her shoulder sympathetically. I had my Housemates to save me from bullies, but who was there to help Luna? I took off my shoes- they were my favorite pair, but I thought that my cousin needed them more than I did. I gave them to her.

"Here. Take my shoes."

Luna rewarded me with a smile. "Thank you, Jynx."

I hugged her. "I have an idea. You're definitely clever- I've seen you in classes. Why else would you have been Sorted into Ravenclaw? Why, you're wonderful at Transfiguration. I bet you could transfigure just about anything into, say, something you couldn't manage to replace or find at the moment-" Luna got where I was going with this. I didn't have to say anymore. "Well, we better get going. It's far past curfew."

I could've sworn I saw Luna sigh. I suddenly noticed that she still had her bag, filled with her textbooks, on her shoulder. "Sleep in the Slytherin Dormitory tonight," I suggested. "You have all your books for tomorrow. You can just wear my tie and hide your badge, just in case anyone is in the Common Room. No one will notice."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I will."

It was my turn to sigh, and I nodded. I had known that would be her answer…

"See you tomorrow, then."

She waved, and we split ways.

As I went down the corridor, I once again heard voices. These, however, were young, and were coming from an empty classroom. I crept forward and peered through, and was greeted by the sight of three second year Gryffindors- a tall redhead, a girl with masses of thick brown hair, and a slight, black-haired boy with glasses. I recognized them immediately as Ginny's brother, Ron, a very clever witch by the name of Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

What were they doing? I listened in, not able to help myself.

Harry was saying, "-do you think I should have told him about that voice I heard?"

Ron replied with, " No. Hearing voices no-one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world. "

There was something in his voice that seemed off, and Potter apparently heard it, as well. "You do believe me, don't you? "

"'Course I do. But- you must admit it's weird…"

I pulled back from the door. I had heard enough. So Harry Potter heard voices. I wonder if any of them announced that they were hungry and smelled blood?

**

* * *

**The next day, I took it upon myself to wake everyone up. Despite the fact that I had been the last one to sleep, I was up at dawn and was ready to go before anyone else had stirred.

Well, fine. They'd be stirring soon enough.

"Cassy! " I shook her shoulder. "Wake up!"

She groaned. "Five more minutes, Spinky…"

Spinky? I giggled and decided to try Aquila. "Aquila, it's time for breakfast!"

She buried her head in her pillow, with a muffled, "Spinky, it can't possibly be time to wake up yet. "

What the heck was a Spinky?*

I had more success with Katrina- she agreed that she'd get up, but then fell asleep again once my back was turned.

In other words, my roommates were not morning people. So, I used a very handy spell I had seen my mother use once to dump them on their heads. They woke up after that.

After much yelling from Katrina, mumbling from Aquila, and very loud, incoherent noise that sounded suspiciously like garbled swear words from Cassy, we managed to get downstairs to the Great Hall.

"How can you be so bloody cheerful?" Cassy demanded. "How is it even humanly possible?"

I just smiled.

They all calmed down once they had food on their plates, Katrina shoveling it in her mouth so fast that Aquila looked rather sick. The two twins began their usual constant banter and they were in the middle of arguing about the personality of Draco ("Ugh, do you hear what they say about him? Slytherin Prince- can you imagine anyone worse to hold that title? He's an embarrassment-" "Cassiopeia, he must have been very clever to earn that name in such a short time-" "If he's so clever, why did he make enemies with the most famous person his age? " "Well-") when Katrina decided there were more interesting to talk about (she was absolutely right). "So, what do you think about that whole Chamber of Secrets business?"

Honestly? I thought they had something to do with the voices I, and possibly Harry Potter, was hearing that no one else could hear, as well as why Ginny suddenly had knowledge on the unknown tunnel network under the school.

Of course I wouldn't say that. They didn't even know I had seen it, since I had left early. I pretended to be confused, asking, "Chamber of Secrets? "

"That's right," Cassy realized, "you went off somewhere. There was a message written on the wall announcing that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and that enemies of the Heir had to watch out. And Mrs. Norris-" That must've been the cat I had seen- "was apparently petrified and hung underneath it. No loss there, but Filch is going to be in an even worse mood now." Filch? Oh, yes- the man who was always yelling at me because I tracked mud in after flying. He didn't like me very much. Cassy continued. "Did you know he accused Potter of killing his precious little kitty? Because they had left the Great Hall early and were the first ones to see it."

Cassy was a very useful source of information, even if she didn't realize it. She turned to Aquila. "We were taught about the Chamber of Secrets, weren't we? You were probably paying better attention than I was."

Aquila looked slightly exasperated. "Of course I was. _Someone_ has to make up for your poor performance."

"I resent that! I _was_ listening, but you're better at telling things than I am."

Aquila ignored her. "Now, the Chamber of Secrets. It was rumored to have been created by Salazar Slytherin himself, to house a monster only certain people of his descent could control. No one knows who the monster is, of course, except for Salazar and his Heirs. The Chamber's location is unknown, as well. To many, it was a myth- a myth for the Slytherins to use to frighten the mud- excuse me, muggleborns, as the whole reason for the monster was to purge the school of all of those without magic blood. There have been reports of the Chamber supposedly being opened, the last time being about fifty years ago. A mu- muggleborn was killed. Afterwards, the Heir was supposedly caught. "

Cassy was looking at Aquila oddly.

Katrina asked, "If it really has been opened, though, the Slytherins are safe, right?"

"Most of us, yes," Aquila replied. She snuck a look around her, and then lowered her voice. "But we do have a mudb-" Cassy coughed. "-muggleborn in our year. " Katrina, Cassy and I followed Aquila's gaze to a small boy whose black eyes contrasted with his almost-white hair. I remembered him from the first night- he had been the most vocal about his wonder of the Slytherin Common Room. Nobody seemed to like him very much. Now I knew why.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Gaile," To everyone's surprise, it was Katrina who had the answer. " Peter Gaile. People have been giving him a hard time." She frowned. "It's not right. If we can't depend on our Housemates, who can we depend on? No one from other Houses really likes us." Now I knew something about Katrina. She had a kind heart.

"Let's invite him over!" I piped up. Before anyone could object, I got up and walked over to Peter. His head snapped up, and he stared at me with a startled look on his face. I smiled at him, and said, "Hello, Peter. Would you like to sit with my friends and me?" He was looking at me like I had for heads and a forked tongue. I reached down, grabbed his hand, and half walked, half dragged him over to where my friends were sitting.

Aquila was eyeing the people around us as Peter and I sat down. "Jynx, you do realize everyone is staring at us?" she hissed.

"Let them stare, " Katrina said gruffly. Cassy gave Peter an awkward smile. He looked like he was in shock. I patted his head and kept eating.

After a few minutes of silence, Peter seemed to snap out of it. "Is this a joke or something?" He asked, sounding suspicious.

"I do not joke," I assured him gravely. "And if I do, I promise I'll tell you that it was supposed to be funny."

Peter looked less than reassured.

"She's always like this," Cassy told him, voice low and amused. "Usually stranger." Oh, they were talking about me!

I munched on my toast.

Aquila leaned in close to Peter, and whispered something I knew I wasn't supposed to hear, but I did anyway- "If you dare give her any shit about it- " her voice became menacing, " I'll curse you six ways to Sunday."

Peter swallowed nervously. I was very touched. And surprised- I hadn't known that Aquila cared so much. And it was the only time I had ever heard her swear.

I thought about it, and came to the conclusion that perhaps Aquila didn't care exactly about my being insulted- just that in a way, if one insults your friend, they are insulting you. And Aquila didn't stand for insults.

Or perhaps I was being overly- well- Slytherin- and Aquila was just more of a true friend than I had thought.

It didn't really matter too much, anyway.

I listened in on Aquila and Cassy's muted conversation. "That was…a different way of telling about the Chamber of Secrets than Mama told us," Cassy said. "Thank you."

Aquila gave a little half-shrug. "I thought it would be better if they learned the unbiased version."

Ah. Of course. Conservative pureblood family… Mum vowed she'd never teach me that sort of thing. Even though I _am_ pureblood.

…I think I am, anyway.

* * *

*By the time you find out what "Spinky" is, you'll probably have forgotten there was ever mention of it before.

**A/N: **OK, feel free to hate me. TTwTT I had this on my computer or a while, edited and ready...anyway. I'm watching HP 5 right now. I LOVE BELLATRIX. And LUNA. And SNAPE. And LUCIUS... AND BELLABELLABELLABELLA!

THANK YOU: Winter's Children, yeizhi, Rainglyph13. Luffs ya!


	5. Don't shoot!

Guess who has come crawling back to the world of fanfiction! Feel free to beat Hidden Traces with any nearby objects in your outrage at this non-chapter update. Where the frik have I been for the past- hang on- *counts* NINE months?

Well, I'll tell you. I have been drowning in a puzzling but well-known horror called "school". But school has been banished until September comes around, and until then, Hidden Traces is happily at her *coughstolencough* laptop! I hope you…three (Three. Yes, that's rather sad. But I love you three all the more for it.)…reviewers have not given up on me yet!

I WILL BE BACK!


	6. Year One IV

**The A-Word, B-Word, F-Word and Most Importantly, the M-Word**

Ginny didn't remember a thing about the night I found her unconscious on the floor. Instinct told me not to let slip too much of what had happened, just enough to assess whether she would tell me what was going on or not. She told me that she couldn't really remember. I didn't know what to make of it.

_One_ thing was clear, however. Ginny looked dreadful. It looked as if the life was being slowly drained out of her, and she seemed positively miserable. Even her hair looked miserable, in a sorry, unkempt mess that was quite unlike what it had been like the day I had met her.

I offered to walk with her to the Great Hall for lunch. On our way there, a spider skittered across her shoes. She bit out a little yelp of surprise.

"Don't like spiders?"

"No, it just startled me a bit, that's all. It's Ron who's scared of them." Ginny gave a brief smile. It was the first I had seen since I we had started talking, and for a moment, her face lit up happily. Not her hair, however. It remained droopy. Perhaps I could drop a few spiders in it to make it smile (if hair could smile). Then the spiders could make a cheerful little nest with the sad red strands and keep her company and make her happy. Could spiders make nests?

When we entered the Great Hall, we split to sit at our separate tables. I continued to ponder my idea about cheering spiders, but dropped the idea halfway through my meal when I realized the dead bugs spiders feasted on would accumulate in the person's hair. Instead, I tried to prod the nearly-mute Peter into conversation. I didn't get very satisfactory answers to my questions.

"Where do you sit in Defense Against The Dark Arts?"

"Front row."

"How many teeth does he have?"

Peter gave me a strange look. "I don't know."

"You haven't counted?"

"….No."

"Well, whatever else are you supposed to do in the front row?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Try paying attention," Aquila snipped. "And adults are supposed to have thirty-two teeth."

"Why do you know that?" I asked, mystified.

"She secretly wants to be a Muggle dentist," Cassy said, rolling her eyes. "Now come on. Lunch is over. And speaking of Lockhart, we have him next."

We began to walk out. "What's a dentist?" I asked Aquila, who I was beginning to think knew everything.

She sighed. "Don't worry about it."

We went to class. It wasn't very interesting, as all Professor Lockhart did anymore was read from his books and have the class act out the more dramatic bits. The rest of the day and the week that followed drifted by without anything particularly interesting happening. However, Saturday brought excitement. Slytherin and Gryffindor were to have a Quidditch match.

The clouds looming on the ceiling of the Great Hall seemed on the brink of rain, and I decided that I would much rather just stay inside.

Unfortunately, Aquila, Cassie and Katrina all loved the dratted sport. Bound and rendered immobile by several green-and-silver striped scarves, I was dragged forcefully out to the pitch and onto the stands. Since we were a little bit early, we could get good seats on the top.

I took a moment to admire the clouds before quickly becoming bored. I yawned.

"Well, the view is certainly lovely up here. I'm going back to bed now." I got up, forgetting the fact that I was still tangled in scarves. " I'll just…" I tried to take a step. " Oh-!" I plunged over the side of the benches headfirst. I heard a scream from behind me.

_Why is it_, I thought resignedly as the grass came closer to meet me, _that whenever I'm going too fast, the only thought I can ever manage is 'oops'? _

Then, I felt something crunch and a brief stab of pain before everything went black.

* * *

"Dobby!"

Now that has got to be the strangest way Mum has woken me up yet, I thought fuzzily, wondering why my head was throbbing so much. And why was it pitch black if it was time to get out of bed? It took me a moment to realize I was in the hospital wing. I grimaced a bit and reached up to gingerly feel my nose. It was sore, but thankfully in one piece. What time was it? And who had said 'Dobby'?

I got my answer a moment later when the person spoke again.

"What're you doing here? And how did you know I missed the train?"

Where had I heard that voice before? I slid out of bed, wobbling on unsteady legs to peer around the curtains surrounding my bed. Squinting, I managed to make out the shape of Harry Potter (that messy hair was unmistakable). Next to him was a tiny figure with a large head and droopy ears. Honestly, why was everything on people's heads drooping lately? Hogwarts seriously needed more spiders.

I listened as the little creature admitted to sabotaging Potter's attempts to get to and stay in school. For a moment, the little creature mentioned socks for some reason, and then announced that it's his fault a bludger tried to kill Potter. Cocky little thing, taking the credit.

Now, Potter's hair was clearly not miserable, I noted as they argued quietly.

"…don't suppose you're going to tell me_ why _you want to send me home in pieces?" asked Potter angrily.

I wondered if Potter's hair already had a cheering spider in it.

"…we dregs of the magical world! Dobby remembers how it was when…"

Perhaps several.

"…Lord's power was broken, and it was a new dawn, sir…"

Definitely several. Just one spider could not do that much damage.

"…now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more-" The little creature froze.

What? Oh, bugger, I should have paid attention.

"Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby…"

"So there _is_ a Chamber of Secrets?" Potter whispered.

Well, _obviously_, Potter. It was kind of written on the wall in big bloody letters- pun intended, haha- along with the corpse of a cat.

The boy continued. "And— did you say it's been opened _before? _ _Tell_ me, Dobby!"

If Potter were in Slytherin like any reasonable person, he would know this already.

He grabbed the little creature, who I now could tell with certainty was named Dobby, by the wrist. "But I'm not Muggle-born— how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the poor thing, eyes huge. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be there when they happen— go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous—"

"Who is it, Dobby?" Potter said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to contain him. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

I leaned in.

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby musn't tell!" squealed the little thing. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

I sighed with disappointment and let the curtain fall back in between us, thinking that nothing interesting was going to happen that night. However, the activity wasn't over. Dobby escaped just as other people came in. This time, I didn't dare look, but still strained my ears to hear everything.

There was a quiet order to get Madam Pomphrey, and then a few moments later a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" It was Madam Pomphrey who asked.

A male voice. " Another attack. Minerva found him on the stairs." I realized that it was Dumbledore speaking.

I heard another voice that I knew belonged to Professor Manacle explain that he- I still didn't know who _he_ was- was probably going to try to sneak up to see Potter when he got Petrified.

Then a strange hissing sound and- "Good gracious!"

Oh, I wished I could take a peek! But I couldn't dare, knowing who it was just outside the curtain.

"Melted," said Madam Pomphrey wonderingly. "All melted…"

What in the name of Merlin's baggy pants was _that_ supposed to mean?

"What does this _mean_, Albus?" Professor Manacle asked urgently.

Exactly!

"It means," said Dumbledore, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

That _again_? Honestly people, get with the program! Silly Gryffindors…

"But, Albus…surely…_who_?"

"The question is not _who,_" replied Dumbledore. "The question is, _how_…"

I nearly groaned. Could no one give me a straight answer around here?

* * *

The next day I was allowed out of the hospital wing. On my way out, I managed to sneak a glimpse at the petrified student. I recognized him as someone in my year. What was his name? Creeper? No, that couldn't be it… Creevy, that was it. I remembered him being Sorted into Gryffindor.

I was beginning to be really relieved I was in Slytherin.

My friends decided that it would be good to have a nice boring day after what had happened at the Quidditch match (Slytherin lost, by the way- apparently Draco was terrible). The twins, Katrina, Peter and I all made our rather grudging way over to the library to catch up on work.

Of course, we didn't do very much work.

Peter read a book he had gotten out, Katrina wandered off somewhere, and Cassy and Aquila quickly fell into chatter. Like Peter, I was flipping through a book.

"Filch gave me a detention for 'breathing loudly' in the hallway the other day," Cassy announced. "Every since that evil cat got Petrified he's lots any clinging shreds of sanity, I swear."

"You don't have to actually go, do you?" Aquila asked. "It would be a pity this close to the holidays."

"I'm not going to go. He can't make me. I wish I had something to use against him, until then I suppose I'll just have to…er…_breathe_ quieter."

"Don't be stupid."

"When does McGonagall send around the list of who's staying for the holidays?"

"You know, I don't think there's a single spider in this book that makes a nest," I announced, and was ignored.

"It shouldn't matter, Cassiopeia. You are not staying."

"I wasn't told I couldn't."

"That isn't to say all spiders make webs, of course. There are spitting spiders-"

"Mama would castrate you if you missed the party."

"That party is exactly why I don't want to come home."

"-they have sticky spit that immobilized their prey. And then there are trapdoor spiders, which is kind of self-explanatory-"

"It takes place at the Malfoy house. I will actually have to deal with Draco for more than thirty seconds."

"Draco isn't coming, remember? Said he wanted to stay at Hogwarts for some reason. And besides, Aunt Narcissa loves us."

"-jumping spiders jump to catch their prey. But none of them make nests, I think. Though ground spiders live in holes-"

"If she could have a daughter of her own, she wouldn't give us a second glance."

"_Cassiopeia!_ You always complain about lack of familial love. You might be a little more grateful when you get it! And the fact that she can't have another child is nothing to talk so lightly about. Do you know how much that hurts her?"

"-and trapdoor spiders make the trapdoors in trees. Nests are usually in trees…"

"Who uses the word familial when they're eleven?"

"Is that honestly all you got out of my words?"

"Maybe I should switch to birds instead. I _know_ birds make nests."

"You're such an immature arsehole."

"My darling sister, you are talking to your reflection."

"We _are _ identical twins, after all. You practically are my reflection."

"You shouldn't say arsehole," I pipe in helpfully. "Replace it with something less offensive. Now, as I was saying, birds-"

"Anyway, if anyone is an arse-"

"You heard Jynx, Cassie."

"Fine, if anyone is an asterisk, it would be you, Aquila."

"_Me_? How am _I_ an asterisk? Why, you little bi-"

"Although there is a jumping spider by the name of Goliath Birdeater. It _eats_ birds, which I don't think is very helpful to my cause-"

"I hope you meant to end that word with –alystoker, Aquila. We can't have a foul-mouthed heiress. "

"Bialystoker?"

"A delightful bread that tastes like onion. I had it on our last trip to Uncle Morpheus' home."

I slammed the boom shut. "I give up! This book is no fuliginous-ing help!"

Aquila pinched the bridge of her nose. "Then you can join our conversation. It is getting as far as your search."

"To Goliath Birdeaters?"

"No. Nowhere."

"I don't know, it sounded as if your vocabulary was being broadened."

"Fuliginous you."

"We are not _that_ far into our relationship yet, my darling friend-with-benefits."

Peter choked. Cassy groaned. "I do not want to hear that about my friend and my sister."

Aquila, to my surprise, smothered a smile with her hand. Seeing it, Cassy groaned again.

"You two are terrible people," She said. Then she sneaked a look at Peter. "But at least you talk." She poked the boy. "Lighten up. We're not going to eat you. You're as meek as Malfoy's house-elf, and that is saying something."

"You probably wouldn't taste good, anyway," I said. " Being a Mudblood and all."

I got a look for that comment. Peter flushed.

"People eat tarantulas in Cambodia, though," I added. "So I suppose anything is possible. What are house-elves like?"

"Well, we've got one named Spinky." Aquila answered. Cassy was still looking at me with a bitter, twisted sort of expression and Peter looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and die. "She's alright. Getting a little old, though. The Malfoys have one named Dobby who's a wreck."

"Dobby?"

"Yes. House-elves always seem to have strange names."

After a while, it became time for lunch. Cassy went quickly, stomach growling, and Aquila followed her. Peter dawdled a little bit. I stayed behind with him.

"You're hurt because I called you a Mudblood," I said.

He slid me a glance out of the corner of his eye.

I made him look at me straight on. "It's just a label. I don't regard it as an insult." I shrugged. "Now can we go to lunch? They always serve lovely little biscuits there, and Cassy is sure to eat them all if we don't hurry."

Peter looked at me for a second before inclining his head. Then he grinned.

"I think it's more offensive that you think tarantulas would taste better than me."

I smiled back. "I should hope they would. I like you better breathing and uncooked."

We headed for the Great Hall in silence. Unfortunately, the biscuits were all gone, but I thought I still had spent my time well with Peter.

* * *

Although I should have been looking forward to it, I began to dread Christmas. I didn't mind the holiday itself; it was just that it meant that I would have to face Mum after my Sorting. She hadn't replied to any of my letters (which had gotten increasingly longer and more anxious), and so, this found me in the second week of December staring consideringly at the list Professor Manacle had passed around of those who wanted to sign up and stay for a holiday at Hogwarts.

In the end, however, I came up with a better idea and passed the list on.

I turned to Cassy.

"I'm coming to stay with you and Aquila over the holidays," I told her.

She raised one pale brow. "Are you really?"

"Yes. Please?"

Aquila frowned. "I don't know, Jynx. There's a party…"

"I'll come with you! I'll behave myself, I promise. I won't make a sound. I'll be as quiet as a mouse. Well, quieter than a mouse, because mice are rather loud, all of that scratching when you're-"

"Alright! I get it. I'll ask Mama."

I squealed, completely forgetting my promise not to sound like a mouse, and hugged the two of them at the same time. Then I hugged Katrina and Peter for good measure.

Aquila pinched me. "On one condition."

"I already promised! No mice!"

"Besides that," Aquila said impatiently. "You are not allowed to be _strange_, understand me? Talk about meaningless things, like school or the news. No spiders, or birds, or teeth-"

"I have twenty eight," I cut in. "teeth, I mean. What's a dentist?"

"This is exactly what I mean," Aquila grumbled.

"That doesn't seem like a very clear definition."

"_What_?"

"What's a dentist?"

"Actually, you're right. You just shouldn't talk to anyone during the party. Be on your best behavior."

"I know a little sign language."

"Don't use it."

"Yes'm."

* * *

Thursday came. Thursdays were my favorite day of the week because we had a free period in the afternoon. I spent it wandering around, eventually making my way to the dungeons where my next class would be with Professor Snape.

I dawdled outside the door, knowing I couldn't go inside because the second years were having lessons. Imagine my surprise when Hermione Granger came running out, clearly trying to be sneaky and quick at he same time. She slipped into the door next to the classroom, where I knew Snape's private stores were kept. She didn't notice me. I moved in closer and waited or her to come back out.

She did a moment later, the front of her robes bulging strangely. This time, she spotted me and gasped.

"Wait," I said, flashing my hand out and grabbing her wrist before she could resist my order.

Time to be Slytherin.

I looked her over. Despite me being a year younger than her, I had to be about an inch taller than her- which didn't make her a dwarf, it just made me a giant. Her already large brown eyes threatened to completely fill her face in her panic.

"Please don't tell," she breathed.

"What's in his stores?" I asked curiously.

"Boomslang skin, unicorn hair, veritaserum, blood-replenishing potions- _please_," she said desperately.

I let her go. She dashed back into the classroom.

Later, when the period was over, she spared me one bewildered, pleading glance- _don't tell_- before she hurried off with Potter and Weasley.

I didn't tell anyone about the encounter. Instead I thought about what was supposedly in Snape's stores.

Other thoughts quickly replaced those, however. Harry Potter was revealed to be a Parselmouth, and then there was a double attack- one on the Gryffindor ghost and a Hufflepuff boy a year older than me. I sent Mum a short note saying that I was staying with a friend for the holidays, and enclosed her present. I gave Luna hers before I got on the Howarts Express.

When it was time to get on the train, I couldn't be happier. The holidays were sure to be eventful.

I was particularly looking forward to that party…

* * *

YAAAY! I hope you people are still alive out there... *cough*

I would like to say this: I realized that in many OMG Voldie Haz A Daughter stories the young Miss Riddle always seems to end up with either Draco or Harry. I highly doubt this will happen in this story, as I'm trying to make her adventures sort of parallel to Harry's- these are the same six years, just told from a different POV. I won't change what happened in the books if I can help it.

BELATED DISCLAIMER: I would like to say that I don't own Harry Potter. J. does. This counts for the rest of the story, because I will undoubtedly forget to write it later on. I wanted to say it specifically for this chapter because the whole scene in the hospital wing was taken almost directly out of the book, just from the point of view of another.

BIG THANKS TO: Habetrot, Monkey Is Awesome, Yeizhi312 and she who reads13 for reviewing!

Also, thank you to Winter's Children, for her quick but efficient beta-reading!


End file.
